


Мертвецы

by bluemonstress



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, Russia, Songfic, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemonstress/pseuds/bluemonstress
Summary: В какой-то безумный момент кажется, что всю его мучительную и тягостную жизнь стоило прожить хотя бы для того, чтобы царапать лопатки Грегори Хауса.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 8





	Мертвецы

Вода струится по лицу, ласкает губы, целует напряженную шею, обнаженные ключицы, с которых сползла рубашка. Уилсону мягко и спокойно в нежном зеленом саване, ему чудится русалка с изумрудными волосами, тянущая его за собой. Русалка мягко поет в заложенные водой уши, скребет когтями плечи, вместе с потоком путается в его волосах. Уилсону настолько хорошо, что хочется кричать в попытке навсегда остаться в этом мгновении.

Уилсон думает, что неплохо бы и самому стать русалкой, чтобы волосы его позеленели и вода всегда щекотала его сломанное тело, невесомым прикосновением закрывая тяжелые веки. И он бы пел, как никогда в этой жизни, как Хаус — маняще, завораживающе, надрывно. Его голос так же проникал бы в самую суть, эхом отдавался бы в черепной коробке, в кровоточащем сердце. Когда Хаус пел, у Уилсона болезненно тянуло в солнечном сплетении, хотелось прикоснуться к его шее, пальцы ощутили вибрацию, полноценно насладиться этими звуками. Иногда, к своему смятению, ему казалось, что пальцев будет мало.

Песню под колючей щетиной хотелось ощутить губами.

Уилсон разучился петь прежде, чем начал говорить, разучился собирать из осколков сердце прежде, чем впервые полюбил. Он нашел свою смерть прежде, чем услышал её тихие шаги в коридорах Принстон-Плейнсборо.

Русалка опускает пальцы на его лицо, закрывает рот, касается глаз, и тянет вниз. Вода жжет нос, бежит к легким, прогоняя из них весь ненужный протухший воздух. Джеймс дергается навстречу водной глади, всеми силами стараясь себя удержать и постепенно расслабляется вновь.

От восторга хочется смеяться, и зарождается мысль кинуться к Грегори, чтобы рассказать ему, как приятно пожар воды, словно избитого голодного кота, гладит его истосковавшееся по ласке тело. Присутствие друга он чувствует каждой клеткой, еще до того, как крепкие пальцы хватают выскальзывающую ткань, тянут к себе, стремясь порвать покров воды, за которым спрятался онколог.

Уилсон думает, что его душа точно знает, когда Хаус рядом.

У Хауса злые глаза и сведенные в тонкую линию губы. Джеймс рассеянно следит за их быстрым, обрывистым движением и не слышит ни звука, отказывается слышать, только задерживает дыхание, бездумно поднимает руку, чтобы опустить слабые пальцы на небритую щеку, достигает, наконец, губ, и они замирают.

У Хауса изумлённые глаза. Уилсон видит перед собой только их, пока не падает на песок. Хаус наваливается сверху, переворачивает, помогает избавиться от воды. Онколог заходится в кашле, цепляется за песок и дрожит выброшенной на берег рыбой. Едва обретенные жабры кислотой растекаются по шее.

Хаус теплый, к его боку приятно прижиматься и греться, жадно впитывая частички солнечного света. Хаус — солнце, раскаленная добела звезда. И когда Уилсон все же садится рядом, опускаясь на серый камень, его накрывает волна ледяной жары, печалью плещущаяся в голубых глазах.

Грегори молчит и не хочет это обсуждать, иначе он точно сорвется, разобьет грустное лицо Уилсона. Ему нужно справиться с бурлящими чувствами, с гневом, жалостью, обидой, и он глотает викодин.

Таблетки не спасают от душевной боли.

— Бессовестное ты существо, — бросает он в пустоту, — Разве тебе не стыдно? Как бы ты смотрел ей в глаза?

— Кому в глаза? — Джеймс дергается.

— Смерти, Джимми, смерти. Она ждет тебя, когда рак победит окончательно, а ты вот так её торопишь, от дел отвлекаешь.

Уилсон со свистом вдыхает воздух.

— Чёртов эгоист, — Хаус впивается взглядом в воду и проклинает идею остановиться на берегу. Как тут насладишься закатом.

— Как думаешь, какие у нее глаза?

— У смерти? Мозг успел утонуть? Кислорода не хватило? — язвительность хорошо прячет грусть. Язвительностью Хауса окутала спасительным коконом, панцирем черепашьим.

— Ну тебя, — Уилсон рассеянно улыбается, сам не зная чему, и опускает голову на плечо друга.

Свет заходящего солнца скользит по ним, ласкает озябшего Уилсона, вонзается в его уставшие глаза. Уилсону бы кричать и плакать, но бок Хауса теплый. Рядом с Хаусом спокойно. Уилсон чувствует себя живым. Мокрым, жалким, ничтожным, и невыносимо живым перед уходящим солнцем. Веки тяжелые, глаза закрываются сами. Уилсону нравится спать на плече Хауса, потому что тот позволяет ему эту слабость.

Диагност молчит. Обсуждать случившееся он больше не хочет. Ему тошно, но он все понимает.

Уилсону спится крепко. Ему снится смерть с сияющими под покровом водной глади голубыми глазами. Эти глаза — его крест.

Хаус уснуть не может.

Джеймс плавно ведет запястьем вниз, ускоряясь. Ему нравится мчаться, оставляя позади залив и краем глаза ловить сверкающие волны. Создается саднящее ощущение, что можно вот так сбежать, улететь от прошлого, от проблем, от постоянного невыносимого желания жить.

Воздух такой чистый, что хочется выть. Уилсону чудится, будто сама природа обнимает его гниющее тело, соленым ветром целует губы, кусает их. И это невыносимо мягкое безнадежное напоминание о том, что разбить маленького онколога ничего не стоит, достаточно лишь постараться.

И она постаралась на славу.

Он не замечает, как они приезжают. Просто автоматически останавливается следом за Грэгом и смотрит в пустоту ночного неба с россыпью звезд, с россыпью веснушек на спине Эмбер, которые так приятно было соединять губами, словно цифры в попытке получить рисунок. От воспоминаний кружится голова, но Уилсон сдерживает себя. Привычка скрывать клиническую депрессию и все её признаки не исчезает даже на пороге смерти, от которой так отчаянно хочется спрятаться на мотоцикле.

— Ты слышишь, что я говорю? — голос хриплый, коньячный, как и сам Хаус, пьянеешь, едва услышав.

— Конечно, — Уилсону слушать не хочется, он старательно делает вид, что молчание согревает его уютным пледом.

— Врешь ты все! Посмотри, куда поедем дальше, в мотель? — последнее слово Грегори мастерски растягивает, стараясь скрыть бушующее в нем море с утопленником-Уилсоном.

Джеймс поворачивает голову и тонет второй раз за день. Он почти ощущает, как кислород в легких заменяется водой, когда замечает кривоватую и неуверенную улыбку, не способную спрятать тоску в глазах друга. Болезненно голубых. До одури.

— С тобой хоть на край света, — он снова отворачивается и заканчивает про себя — «если ты увезешь меня туда, куда рак дотянуться не может».

— С какой частью тела бы ты сравнил меня? — Хаус отрывается от дешевого журнала, и Уилсону совершенно точно плевать, какой именно тест он проходит на этот раз, но спросить все равно тянет, — Дам тебе подсказку: это что-то вытянутое, обычно ты его не видишь, но наверняка хочешь.

— Почти, — онколог говорит ровно, едва ли не безразлично, — Ты — палец, гноящийся палец на ноге, который вечно лечишь, лечишь, а он все гноится и гноится заново, словно доставлять неудобство — прямая его обязанность, а в ботинке вечно трет и очень болит, но отрезать палец почему-то не решаешься.

— Потому что ты мазохист, — тянет Хаус, возвращаясь к журналу, — И потому что ты меня любишь.

Уилсону тошно. Он оборачивается к окну и старается не думать о любви, но на улице молодые люди держаться за руки, и Джеймсу хочется кричать на них, чтобы спугнуть, как голубей. Какое право они имеют так влюблено смотреть друг на друга, тогда как он сидит в душном номере отеля, разлагающийся от болезни?

Он чувствует, как сгорает.

Сгорает от боли, отчаяния, депрессии и желания. Последнее он особенно не хотел бы чувствовать. В таком стоянии мысль о сексе с Хаусом даже смешит, хотя оба они знают, что страсть просочилась в их отношения давно, и оба они её топили, всплывающую иногда в снах, шутках с подтекстом, в алкоголе и в тесноте мотелей.

Уилсону просто хочется любви. Настоящей и искренней. Как в сказках. И чтобы была принцесса, которую нужно спасти, излечить, а потом потерять к ней всякий интерес.

И дважды это были драконы.

Эмбер.

Эмбер с чудесной улыбкой, высокой самооценкой, веснушками на спине и способностью манипулировать людьми. Его настойчивая почти беспринципная Эмбер.

Грегори.

Гениальный, провоцирующий одним своим существованием. В вечно мятых рубашках, невыносимый, неугомонный и зависимый. Его настойчивый беспринципный Грегори.

На самом деле Уилсон и есть принцесса, которую нужно спасти.

— Кто мы — близкие друзья или любовники? — глупые тесты из журнала начинают раздражать, но вместо возмущения Уилсон отчаянно ловит губами воздух и медленно переводит взгляд на Хауса, по-новому увидев его.

Он говорит, не думая. Мысли в голове так громко кричат наперебой, что не слышно собственного голоса, Уилсон даже не уверен, что непослушные губы шевелятся:

— Выходи за меня.

Хаус смеется, откидывая голову назад. Когда-то он уже слышал эти слова.

— Как оригинально, Уилсон, подумай еще.

— Я не шучу.

— Просто хочешь затащить меня в постель, старый развратник? — Грегори откладывает журнал и самодовольно улыбается, — Если ответишь на все вопросы теста, так уж и быть, позволю тебе сделать мне приятно.

Уилсон перечисляет на выдохе:

— Сэм, — Грегори замирает, — Бонни, Бэт, Джулия, — Сердце Грегори пропускает удар, — Эмбер.

— Решил рассказать грустную историю? — в голосе серебрится сталь.

— Все мои отношения, особенно серьезные, заканчивались плохо. Мне катастрофически не везет в том, что касается брака. Я просто хочу умереть не вдовцом или бывшим мужем, я хочу, чтобы для меня были отношения, которые никогда не закончатся, чтобы я ушел первым.

— И ты считаешь, что лучшим вариантом в таком случае будет брак со мной? — Хаус ищет способ отшутиться, но друг смотрит на него невыносимо серьезно.

— Ты — все, что у меня есть, — он вкладывает в это больше сожаления, чем хотелось бы, — Ты — единственный, кому я могу довериться.

Хаус молчит, сосредоточенно смотрит на друга и сражается с желанием убежать. Уилсон встает, пошатываясь от резкого движения, и подходит к нему. Джеймс медленно опускается на одно колено. Хаус отчаянно пытается придумать слова, которые перевели бы ситуацию в шутку:

— Чтобы псевдо-покойник вышел замуж за почти покойника? Какой счастливый брак.

Джеймс берет его за руку. Пальцы Хауса шершавые, теплые и влажные от волнения. Уилсон успокаивающе гладит костяшки большим пальцем, после, к изумлению друга, подносит их к губам и уверенно произносит, опаляя дыханием:

— Грегори Хаус, ты выйдешь за меня?

Хаус сглатывает и молчит. О болезненной тяжести внизу живота думать совсем не хочется, но приходится признать, что действия онколога пробуждают мысли, которые он вот уже много лет упорно старался уничтожить. Последнее время особенно старательно.

— Ничего ведь не изменится, мы и так, считай, в браке.

— У тебя даже кольца нет.

— У меня есть кольцо, которое тебе понравится больше.

— Можешь отдать мне свое кольцо и без брака, — Грегори очень хочется засмеяться, но он не может вспомнить как, — У меня как раз есть подходящий... 

Уилсон цепляет губами его указательный палец. Хаус задерживает дыхание, с ожидаемым наслаждением ощущая, как палец натыкается на ряд зубов и влажный язык за ними. Уилсон ведет губами вперед, и Грэг лишь сдавленно шипит.

— Джимми, какой же ты дурак.

Онколог вычерчивает что-то языком, и Хаусу сносит крышу, он давит пальцем на десну, вынуждая лицо друга приблизится, и высвобождает руку. Уилсон хочет возразить, но Хаус тянет его на себя, чтобы удобнее было толкнуть на кровать и вжать в неё своим телом. Хаус горячий, обжигающий, плавящий. Уилсон дрожит от накатившего желания и упрямо смотрит на друга.

Кто бы мог подумать, что скромный, всегда в идеально выглаженном халате, галантный и спокойный онколог может быть таким, чтобы все внутри переворачивалось.

— Джимми, — Хаус шепчет жалобно, почти отчаянно.

Уилсону хочется, чтобы Хаус продолжил. Уилсону кажется, что он давно забыл, как раньше хотел раздражающего терапевта до ежедневной боли в паху, сердце и голове. И вот, прижатый им к кровати, он и вспомнить не может, зачем вообще все это затеял. Лишь бы дотянуться до его губ.

Хаус резко вскакивает и вылетает из номера, бросая перед выходом:

— Хорошо, будь по-твоему.

Джеймс Уилсон безнадежно мертв. Его последние полгода несутся вперед, и он за ними не успевает. И как тут успеешь, если каждым шагом чувствуешь разложение, каждым вдохом — дерево. И все прожитые несчастные годы грузом сплетают руки, останутся с ним до последнего, и даже после не выпустят из гроба камнем на груди мертвеца.

Уилсон сидит и ждет, когда сожаление о поступке безжалостной волной накроет его с головой. Но ничего не происходит. Только облегчение плещется в глубине сознания — он сделал правильный выбор.

Как бы Хаус не боялся, Уилсон выстоит ради себя. Он слишком много и слишком долго спасал других, спасал диагноста, был для него подушкой безопасности, пресловутым спасительным тросом, разумом и совестью, не давал разбиться и разбивался сам. Разбивался об него самого, об его поступки и эгоизм. Он устал. В преддверии смерти хочется сделать что-то для себя.

Не он в этой сказке принц, не он принцесса и не он дракон. Он — золото, которое Хаусу нужно бережно сохранить.

И это он в этот раз решился на что-то безумное, невероятное, о чем и подумать-то мог только в шутку. Он сам захотел. Сам предложил.

В конце концов, разве что-то особенно изменится? Они все так же будут ездить по всей стране, пока онколог еще может мчаться, стараться то ли убежать от жизни, то ли эту жизнь догнать.

Вернувшись, Хаус молча опускается на свою кровать под звон бутылок, долгим напряженным взглядом смотрит на сидящего напротив Уилсона, облизывает искусанные губы и с тяжелым вздохом прячет лицо в колыбели ладоней. Даже на расстоянии пахнет алкоголем.

Он молчит, и мысли в голове кричат наперебой, воют в раздрае, скалятся друг на друга. Грегори Хаусу бесконечно страшно.

Он никогда серьезно не думал о браке, потому что фиктивный брак с Доминикой настоящим браком считать не приходилось. Но разве и этот брак не будет фиктивным? Впрочем, ситуация была совершенно иной. Если Уилсон так хочет умереть, не будучи одиноким, зачем взваливать это все на друга? Зачем давать ему самому, Хаусу, возможность быть совсем немного менее несчастным? В конце концов, Джеймс наверняка разочаруется в своей затее.

И Джеймс совершенно не думает о том, что будет с Хаусом. У Хауса ничего не осталось — ни призвания, ни любимой, ни семьи, ни здоровья, ни имени. Он — никто, удобрение для цветов в саду перед домом Кадди. Он не существует, он умер. Грегори Хауса нет. То, что сидит в мотеле перед Уилсоном, едва может называться живым человеком, он лишь тень былого себя, сам себя похоронивший в том гробу.

Уилсон умрет. А перед этим у них будет несколько месяцев неловкого, осторожного счастья, когда диагност сможет наконец сделать со своим онкологом все то, о чем мечтал годами, просыпаясь со стояком. Уилсон умрет и заберет с собой невосполнимый кусок растерзанной души Хауса, оставит пустоту, которую уже ничто и никто не в силах будет залатать. А он будет жить, жить ради обещания, нечестного, жестокого обещания убить. А что потом? Как ему потом дышать без цели, без личности, превратившись в одну бесконечную ломку?

Уилсон не думает, что оставит после себя. Уилсон решил не оборачиваться на пороге смерти, чтобы не видеть безумие в голубых глазах. Смерть, конечно, на него этими глазами и посмотрит.

Хаус достает из пакета бутылку и протягивает её Уилсону. Рука сквозь зеленое стекло выглядит слишком правильной, словно и должна быть такой — распухшей, пугающе естественной в зеленеющей жидкости.

— С помолвкой, Джимми, — Грег смеется и тянется к горлышку, — Вот твой мальчишник.

Улицы маленьких деревушек всегда казались Уилсону оковами, суровыми стражами, тюремной стеной, отделяющей его от остального мира. Ему было тесно и душно, хотелось бежать, сломя голову, лишь бы не задыхаться. Теперь ему уютно и спокойно, теперь он за каменной стеной, уберегающей его от былых и будущих невзгод. Уилсон медленно идет по улице, смакуя каждый свой шаг, внимательно изучая редкие постройки и обласканную солнцем дорогу.

Тень яблонь прячет врачей, позволяя лишь редким лучам пробиваться сквозь лиственную кольчугу. Уилсону хорошо, ему легко дышится, глаза расслабленно изучают напряженную спину Хауса. Уилсон впервые за многие годы чувствует себя защищенным и невиновным. 

Поступать эгоистично, только ради себя одного, оказалось приятно. К тому же, он имел на это право в благодарность за ту каторгу, что Близ Хаус назвала Грегори.

Их путь лежит к старому маленькому храму, изредка навещаемому немногочисленными жителями городка. От кирпичных стен веет древностью и величием, которое не знакомо современным постройкам. Так кажется онкологу. Его сердце благоговейно трепещет, и шаг ускоряется сам собой.

У входа их встречает высокий тучный мужчина. Проседь в его темных волосах жадно ловит солнце и отражает лучи в спрятанных среди морщин глазах. Священник приветливо улыбается им. И его приятное лицо мгновенно всплывает в памяти Джеймса — они виделись давно, когда мужчина не был еще сед, но был напуган.

Когда-то диагност спас жизнь его дочери. Девочка таяла на глазах, но сварливый врач смог ей помочь, как обычно, в последний момент. Хаусу было свойственно долго искать разгадку, по дороге рискуя жизнью пациентов еще больше. В тот раз он вопреки обыкновению не вывел из себя родных пациентки. Благодарный отец сделает для Хауса что угодно, даже повенчает покойников.

Внутри уверенность Уилсона начинает таять. Ему кажется, что покрытый дешевой золотой краской Иисус осуждает его за попытку соблазнить друга, заставить его вступить в брак. И, в конце концов, какой дурак свяжет свою душу с душой Хауса? Но Джеймс итак чувствует себя неотделимым от Грегори, они срослись в болезненном и разрушительном симбиозе.

Хаус поворачивает голову и, заметив сомнение в карих глазах, осторожно сжимает ледяные пальцы. Он точно не отступится от своего решения, как бы ни было тяжело его принять.

Всю церемонию Уилсон слышит лишь гонг сердца и, думая об этом, он хочет пошутить, что доведет таки Хауса до Гонконга. Но глупые, неуместные и пошлые шутки точно не его удел, потому он продолжает попытки сосредоточиться на голосе священника, едва не пропуская вопрос о согласии и разрешение скрепить союз поцелуем.

Уилсон медлит, и Хаус притягивает его к себе, стараясь не замирать, прежде чем коснуться мягких холодных губ. Сердце Уилсона ломится в подреберье. Уилсон позволяет себя целовать и никак не может отойти от пьянящего восторга — они оба слишком давно избегали этого. Потому поцелуй жадный, настойчивый и будоражащий. Их первый поцелуй.

Хаус притягивает голову друга ближе, прячет пальцы в плену волос и щекочет языком небо. Тот, словно придя в себя, охотно отвечает, тянется к Грегу, стараясь вжаться ближе и забывая дышать. От поцелуя обоих трясет.

Хаус отрывается первым, часто дышит и ошарашенно смотрит на онколога. Он не думал, что Уилсона так хорошо и естественно целовать. Сохранить невозмутимый вид становится необычайно тяжело — мозг просчитывает все возможные продолжения такого поцелуя. Как же хорош будет секс с ним для изголодавшегося тела. Уилсон думает о том же и старается гнать мысли. Он так долго терпел, что не может сейчас сдаться под напором чувств.

Джеймс глубоко вдыхает, сжимая влажные пальцы друга, и впервые за долгие годы дышать ему не больно.

Уилсон стоит в полумраке. Свет пробивается сквозь окно, и хочется упасть в него, как в мягкую перину, быть поглощенным одеялом, подушкой, лунной кроватью. И в этих волнах тоже хочется утонуть. Хаус стоит сзади, пытаясь найти единственную возможность сделать все правильно. Он шагает вперед и касается носом затылка онколога, зарывается в его волосы и щекотяще дышит.

У Уилсона по шее мурашки бегают и разлетаются по телу испуганным роем.

— Грег, — голос Уилсона дрожит, хотя он и вложил в него всю свою силу и храбрость, — Спасибо.

Хаус замирает и опускает голову, лбом ведет по напряженной шее, опускает на уровень плеч и молчит. Все кажется настолько сюрреалистичным, что его едва ли не штормит — диагност чувствует, как внутри бушует море, корабли разбиваются и тонут, тянут его за собой, на дно. А на дне русал с зелеными пальцами и глазами Джимми, утопившегося, чтобы не умирать иначе.

Хаус молчит, Уилсон молчит тоже. Уилсону хочется лечь на двуспальную кровать этого дешевого номера в мотеле, спрятаться и быть поглощенным одеялом, подушкой, матрасом. Ничего не чувствовать — ни стыда, ни желания. А Хаус стоит так близко, что колени подкашиваются, а от его дыхания тело плавится, как у старой ведьмы, облитой водой. Кажется, что вот она — вода, струится по его рукам, капает на пол. Как Хаус только не видит?

— Хаус, — Джеймс разворачивается и смотрит в голубые глаза, пытается вглядеться, но видит лишь темноту и беснующий шторм, — Я пойму, если ты не хочешь.

Шею Уилсона словно сдавили костлявые пальцы — он молчит и осторожно дышит. Атмосфера кажется ему непростительно гнетущей. Он чувствует сомнение друга и уже уверен, что тот не хочет спать с ним. В конце концов, он не должен, договаривались они лишь о браке.

Хаус буквально слышит, как надрывно смеются в его голове собственные демоны. Хаус всегда убегал от всего самого важного и ответственного.

И вот, он вышел замуж за лучшего друга, стоит рядом с ним и не может решиться, потому что в ту секунду, когда он, наконец, притягивает к себе Уилсона и целует, сознание прорезает щемящее ощущение восторга. Поцелуй безупречный, мучительный, тягостный, взрывоопасный настолько, что выносить он не может.

Хаус всегда убегает от своих чувств. И если сейчас он зайдет дальше, если переспит с Джеймсом, то пути обратно не будет. Ему придется признаться самому себе, что он, Грегори Хаус, любит Джеймса Уилсона. И тогда он останется один, переживший свою последнюю любовь, спаливший дотла все мосты, тогда как единственный оставшийся горит вместе с ним.

И эмоций так много, что его разрывает.

Но и признать свой страх он не может, иначе покажется слабым, иначе придется говорить о чувствах. Хаус не любит говорить о чувствах и любит Уилсона.

— Джимми, — в голосе Грегори так много насмешки, что выходит излишне наигранно, — Ну что ты мнешься, как подросток? Стесняешься меня? Не сам ли пытался соблазнить, Джимми?

Хаус вплотную подходит к онкологу, нависает сверху так, чтобы соприкоснулись лбы и хрипло шепчет на выдохе:

— Нет, у нас будет настоящая брачная ночь.

От его голоса, от близости, от прожигающего взгляда, у Уилсона сносит предохранители — он тянется вперед, сам целуя Хауса, неловко стукается ровными зубами о ряд чужих кривых и кусает его губы. Диагност ведет рукой к идеально расчёсанным волосам, путает в них пальцы и мягко толкает голову друга на себя. Они стоят так близко, что Уилсон позволяет себе провести рукой по втянувшемуся животу и задержать её на часто вздымающейся груди, чтобы почувствовать бешенный галоп пульса.

Стараясь не разорвать поцелуй, Хаус стаскивает с Джеймса рубашку, получается плохо, он в волнении дергает слишком резко и неловко, но отстраниться все равно приходится — футболку диагност нервно стаскивает с изнывающего тела и кидает куда-то в сторону. Весь организм требует снова ощутить близость Уилсона. Вызывая чувство тупой ноющей боли, по телу растекается тоска.

Онколог опускается на кровать и тягуче дышит, высчитывая секунды до того момента, когда Грег нависает над ним и целует плечи, кусает кожу над ключицами, настолько невесомо касается губами кадыка, что сохнет в горле. Уилсон целует его шею в ответ, очерчивает проступающие вены, приглушенно стонет в собственные костяшки и кусает сухую кожу, потому что Хаус опускается ниже, щекочет губами ребра, оставляет засос над тазобедренной костью и хрипло смеется.

И его смех удивительно точно попадет в сердце Уилсона, знакомый и родной настолько, что неловкости не остается совсем. Кто же мог знать, что так сильно будет щемить в груди от одного только вида Хауса, оттягивающего его штаны.

Когда Хаус возвращается к губам, Уилсон давит на его спину, вжимает в себя и жмурится от удовольствия. В какой-то безумный момент кажется, что всю его мучительную и тягостную жизнь стоило прожить хотя бы для того, чтобы царапать лопатки Грегори Хауса, изучать дрожащими пальцами его кожу, грызть губы и плавиться под жалящими поцелуями. Не выдержав, Джеймс ведет бедрами вверх, сильнее вжимаясь в друга, и тот, криво улыбаясь, тянется одной рукой к чужой ширинке, а второй заводит руки Уилсона над головой, сжимает тонкие запястья.

У Хауса длинные музыкальные пальцы. Красивые настолько, что Уилсон не раз представлял себе, каково это — целовать их. Каково это — целовать различные части Хауса Уилсон думал чаще, чем готов был в этом признаться. А теперь эти самые пальцы вынуждали его извиваться и скулить, потому что двигались нарочито медленно и чертовски профессионально.

Уилсон прогибается в пояснице и готовится проклясть Хауса, но он перестает его мучить и, отпустив ухоженные руки, запускает пальцы в теплый рот онколога. Тот ласкает языком фаланги и больно кусает их. Хаусу нравится получаемая смесь боли и нежности, он с надрывом рычит в ключицы Уилсона и вбирает в грудь больше воздуха.

Плавно двигаясь внутри друга, Хаус едва сдерживает себя. Удовольствие накрывает его волнами, и дыхания ожидаемо не хватает. Только вот мысли о будущем непрошено лезут в голову, прорываясь к ускользающему сознанию.

Сейчас Хаусу настолько хорошо, что душу охватывает глубокий покой. Там, в будущем, еще лучше, еще больнее, еще сокрушительнее. И это убьет его. И его сердце растрескается, разорвется окончательно, не оставив ни единого шанса.

Но сейчас Уилсон жадно хватает ртом воздух в его объятьях.


End file.
